For vehicles, contents of the trunk storage may engage in forward movement in the event of a sudden stop. To prevent the mounting frame of a seatback from tilting forward due to the impact, and hence to reduce injuries to the vehicle occupant, it may be desirable to provide relatively enhanced stabilization to the seatback in case of such an impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,860 discloses a collapsible vehicle seat fixed to a vehicle body by releasable lock and structure. In particular, a pin may be inserted into a recess, and then strikes a latch to cause the latch to turn to a locking position to lock. Such structures tend to be complicated, and the operation of such a releasable latch structure can be cost prohibitive and therefore not necessarily suitable for vehicle rear seats that do not need to be foldable.
In certain existing designs, and for vehicle rear seats which do not need to be foldable, the vehicle rear seats may be installed via connecting three hook members welded onto a mounting frame of the rear seat to a circular member of a stabilization panel such that the mounting frame may be connected to the stabilization panel. Because the three hook members are not durable enough, and the vehicle stabilization panel is not load-bearing and hence not durable enough to sustain impact coming from the rear, it is often needed to install two additional tubular members to provide additional strength.